Methods of creating libraries of nucleic acid molecules for amplification and/or sequencing techniques have been developed. Such methods include adding sequences (e.g., adapters) to the ends of target nucleic acid sequences to facilitate amplification and/or sequencing of the target nucleic acid sequences. For example, adapters that contain primer sequences can be ligated onto the ends of target nucleic acid sequences. A single adapter or two different adapters can be used in the ligation reaction. Such methods are known and described in, for example, WO 99/44151 and WO 00/18957, which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties. Such methods enable multiple target nucleic acid molecules of the same or different, known or unknown sequence to be amplified in a single amplification reaction. Such target molecules can then be used in, for example, sequencing techniques. However, a drawback in preparing such libraries includes the formation of adapter-dimers.